zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi/Archive Seventeen
Message from ‎Zelda924 (talk) Hey so, is there any particular reason you deleted my "Legend of Zelda: Rising Darkness" page? Cuz I worked pretty hard on it... aaannd yeah, if there's any technical reasons why it wasn't "acceptable," I would appreciate if you could simply tell me, or make the necessary changes,rather than deleting it? :Well, the page was not deleted, it was marked for deletion and in turn had the content removed to mark for that deletion, you can find the information that you had brought up in this revision. It wasn't so much that it wasn't acceptable, just that pages such as that would require a discussion to be created. I'll create the forum for that discussion and you can provide your information as to why you feel it should be a page. – Jazzi (talk) 20:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright so, sorry if I have at all come across as a bit of a control freak. I really just want to make a page for my movie early on. I also apologize for ha, my lack of knowledge, like, I don't even know anything about needing discussions and stuff, so thanks for the help! --Zelda924 (talk) 20:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) New Leaf I thought I had you in my 3DS but it appears that I don't. My code is 4382-1973-3437 --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:17, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Continuity games hey friend can you help me listing the continuity games? I've been reading the Timeline section of the wiki and saw that there are a lot of games that (in the timeline) come before older games, and the multiple Links incarnations.. and stuff. thanks Sandubadear (talk) 19:32, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :What exactly are continuity games? Can you provide an example? I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. ~Minish (talk) 00:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) It's like, what games continue from another game, from the same timeline (child or adult) or the same incarnation of Link Sandubadear (talk) 02:45, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well, this is an interesting message to receive. Especially considering the fact that I never cared much for the "continuity" unless it was a direct sequel, (Ocarina of Time → Majora's Mask and The Wind Waker → Phantom Hourglass → Spirit Tracks for examples) – Jazzi (talk) 16:12, August 4, 2013 (UTC) That's what I'm talking about. kinda... Please tell me which games are sequel to another one (my english is crappy, so I have trouble expressing what I mean) Sandubadear (talk) 19:13, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :I know what you mean. But I only gave those examples because those are the only ones I know. – Jazzi (talk) 00:08, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks anyway. I kinda wanted to know which game is a prequel to Twilight Princess Sandubadear (talk) 02:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure there is one?--Spirit Zelda 11:54, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Message from Rayo3 (talk) Hey, I am Rayo. As for the Fan Games edit I did, there are is just on Fan Game which have an own side. So, if "Echoes of Aurelia" is enough known by many people I can create an own side with reduced content as you said? For now I will just write a short article on the Fan Games side, linking to the our development thread. Categories Sorry I didn't saw that template. Welcome back!